It is typical for a company in the agricultural seed industry to generate one or more research plots in order to evaluate certain seed varieties. Such seed varieties may include, but need not be limited to, seeds from a specific source, genotype, population, and/or breeding line. In such a manner, researchers may evaluate characteristics of the plants growing in the research plot, as well as characteristics of any crops produced from the plants. In some instances these characteristics may be compared to plants grown from different seed varieties in the research plot. Thus, certain experiments may require a researcher to plant many different seed varieties in the research plot at approximately the same time. Additionally, a researcher may desire to plant various seed varieties in relatively close proximity to other seed varieties.
Traditional research planting includes a substantial portion of manual processes. Conventional techniques require seed samples to be packaged in small paper coin envelopes, which are manually opened at the desired planting locations in order to deposit the seed samples for planting research plots. In many instances this is accomplished by using a mobile planter transport device that transports a research seed planter configured to carry a seed planting operator. For single row planting, a typical research seed planter may include a planting operator seat, a seed storage area, and a seed metering system that leads to a drop tube. In such a manner, a seed planting operator may ride along with the research seed planter as the research seed planter is pulled through the research plot. Seeds that are to be planted in the research plot are contained in coin envelopes that are stored in the seed storage area. As the research seed planting device is transported through the research plot, the seed planting operator accesses the coin envelopes and opens the envelopes into seed funnels that deliver the seeds to seed metering systems. The seed metering systems then release individual seeds through the drop tubes and into the research plot. In order to track the location of the planted seeds, some seed planters incorporate a sensor at the drop tube to sense a passing seed.
These systems and processes are susceptible to various forms of error. For example, the drop tube sensor is very susceptible to false triggering as the movement of the seed planter through the plot often stirs up debris into the drop tube. Additionally, a typical drop tube sensor may not sense when two or more seeds are released by the metering system where one seed was intended (i.e., a multiple seed condition, such as a “double” or “triple” seed condition).
As a result, there is a need in the art for a system and method for determining planted seed locations within an agricultural research plot. The system and method should reduce the incidence of false triggers and improve the detection of multiple seed conditions. Consequently, the system should improve seed planting location, spacing, and count determinations thus allowing more accurate seed planting maps to be developed.